


Finally Facing my Waterloo

by blisscavendar



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Abby and Patty try to set them up on a blind date, Bisexual Erin Gilbert, Blind Date, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Jillian Holtzmann, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Love Confessions, Not for long tho, Oblivious Erin, Smut, Tenderness, The Author Also Needs To Stop Listening To Abba So Much, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blisscavendar/pseuds/blisscavendar
Summary: In which Abby and Patty tried to set Erin and Holtz up on a blind date at a nice restaurant.In which Erin and Holtz do not stay at said restaurant for more than five minutes.
Relationships: Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Finally Facing my Waterloo

“Abby, I think this _might_ be a bit much,” Erin said, considering the dress her friend held up.

“Er, _please_ just try it on. I know it’s not really your style, but I’m not sending you on a blind date wearing that,” she gestured a bit aggressively at what Erin was wearing. “Tartan abomination.”

“I like this dress!”

“I know, but you’re going _out_.”

“Fine,” Erin relented, taking the dress and marching to Abby’s bathroom.

_This is ridiculous. This is utterly ridiculous. Oh, god. I’m gonna look ridiculous._

Erin made a point to not look in the mirror as she stalked back to Abby’s bedroom.

“Well, that’s not so horrible, is it?”

“I’m not looking until you’re done.”

Abby rolled her eyes. “Alright, give me your face.”

***

“Patty?”

“Whatcha need, baby?”

“Can you tie my tie? My hands are shaking.”

“Oh Holtzy. C’mere. Y’know, I think you’re gonna like this girl.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm hmm. There ya go, baby.” Patty tried desperately to keep Holtz from asking too many questions. She was a terrible liar, and she knew Holtz would back out if she knew that the girl in question was Erin.

“What’s she like?”

_Shit._

“Well, she’s very smart.”

“And?”

“If I tell you about her, it won’t really be a blind date, now will it?”

“Fair point.”

***

“Well, I’d say you don’t look ridiculous. Matter of fact, I’d say you look pretty damn sexy.”

“Ironic, coming from you.”

Abby swatted at her arm teasingly. “Are you gonna look now?”

Erin nodded and turned to face the mirror. She almost didn’t recognise herself;. Abby had curled her hair and pulled it back into a sort of tousled bun, the red dress had an open back and left her shoulders exposed, and it was clear that the semester Abby had spent having an identity crisis and studying cosmetology hadn't gone completely to waste either.

“Well?”

“I still feel kind of silly. But I like it.”

“I told you that dress would look good.”

Erin rolled her eyes, too proud to admit that she did, in fact, look good. Sexy, even.

***

Holtz sighed, playing with the little umbrella from her cocktail (it was the whole reason she’d ordered the drink). Maybe this girl wasn’t going to show up. She was just about to text Patty to pick her up when a flash of red caught her eye.

“Here we are. Can I get you something to drink?” The waitress asked.

“Er, water, please,”

“Alright, I’ll be back in just a moment.”

Erin sat, very specifically not looking at Holtz. “So…”

“Our friends are assholes?”

“Yeah.” The slightest hint of a smile touched Erin’s face.

“Sorry.”

“‘S not your fault.”

“You know, you should look at people when you talk to them,” Holtz said, a teasing lilt in her voice.

“This coming from you of all people.” But Erin turned to face her.

“Wow.” It was less a word and more of a sigh.

“What?”

“Sorry. Nothing. I just sort of forget how pretty you are sometimes.”

Erin blushed, looking down.

“Oh, screw it. You know how I feel about you, at this point I don’t think anyone _doesn’t_. And I think- I hope- you feel the same about me.”

Erin sat in stunned silence for a moment before she replied. “I think I might be stupid.”

Holtz pushed herself away from the table and offered a hand to Erin. “Let’s get out of here.”

“What?”

“Come on. I have an idea.”

Erin followed blindly, out of the restaurant and into a cab. Holt leant up and muttered something to the driver, and Erin couldn’t help but study her. Blue eyes hidden behind yellow lenses, perfectly tailored suit, sharp and soft and everything that Erin had come to find herself longing for, thinking about in the dark in her bedroom.

When she sat back, she took Erin's hand and smiled and it took Erin's breath away. Always does.

The cab stopped and Holtz passed a few bills to the driver, told him to keep the change, and helped Erin out, leading her into an apartment building.

“Here, elevator’s busted.” Holtz motioned to a door labeled **STA ~~I~~ RS**.

Erin was briefly amused by the gash carved through the “I” in the placard before Holtz whisked her up what feels like a thousand flights of stairs. They emerged on the roof of the building and Holtz gently tugged her toward a pair of old lawn chairs set up by some sort of ventilation outlet.

Jillian pulled her down into her lap as she sat. “This is one of my favorite places.”

Erin could see why. From where she sat, she could see the whole of the city against a painted backdrop of pink and orange as the sun set. Holtz held her loosely around the waist and Erin slipped her arms around Holtz’s shoulders, pressed her face into her hair, relished in being _with_ her.

Jillian smelled like sunscreen and gasoline and some sort of high-end cologne, and to Erin, it was the smell of _home_.

Holtz tipped her head back, stared into Erin’s blue-green eyes, and seriously considered how hard it would really be to freeze time or save this moment in a bottle.

By the time the sun was down, they were both tired and Erin was really wishing she hadn’t worn a dress.

Erin doesn’t question when Holtz followed her out of the taxi they took home and into her apartment.

As soon as the door was closed, Holtz had her pressed up against it, an intense, determined look in her eyes.

“God, Erin.”

A question hung in the air between them; Holtz was too afraid to ask and Erin wasn’t sure her voice would work to answer.

“Can I?” Holtz finally managed.

Erin nodded, chest heaving.

Holtz practically had to stand on her toes, mentally cursing Erin’s high heels, but it didn’t really matter. What mattered was that finally, _finally_ , she was kissing Erin Gilbert.

Erin’s hands tangled in Holtz’s hair, which was down for once. Holtz hummed eagerly, holding Erin’s hips in place.

“Jillian…”

“Hmm?” 

Erin smiled, her hands sliding down to rest on Holtz’s lower back. She pressed her forehead against Jillian’s, their noses brushing. “I love you. I’ve loved you since the subway, I was just too scared to say something. I thought… maybe you felt the same, but I never wanted to get my hopes up. We were just friends.”

Holtz shook her head, suppressing a laugh. “I love you so much. Here, I thought I was being obvious about it.”

“‘M just not used to…” Erin trailed off as Holtz began pressing feather-light kisses to her jaw, down her neck to her collarbone.

“I want you,” Holtz whispered.

Erin made a small, strangled sound and nodded toward her bedroom. 

They could barely keep their hands off of each other for the few moments it took to cross Erin’s small apartment, and once they were actually in the room, Erin was so worked up that she took it upon herself to reverse the roles a bit.

She held onto Holtz’s shoulders like a lifeline, pressed her up against the wall, kissed her deeply, slow and sweet.

“You’re a menace, Gilbert,” Holtz murmured, shucking off her sport coat.

Erin trailed her fingers up and down the buttons on Jillian’s crisp, white button up in a way that was entirely too suggestive.

“Go on.”

Erin, of course, wasted no time in getting Holtz’s shirt unbuttoned. As far as she was concerned, Holtz was the most beautiful thing on the entire planet; disheveled hair, shirt hanging open to reveal a black sports bra printed with little aliens and spaceships, untied tie still hanging around her collar, a small red patch where Erin had bitten down just below her collarbone.

“Fuck.”

Holtz smirked, shrugging off the shirt and motioning for Ering to turn around. “My turn.”

Her fingers were cold at the base of Erin’s neck as she undid the hook-and-eye fasteners on the halter-style neckline. There really wasn’t much else to do, that was all that was holding the dress up. Erin turned as it fell into a pool of red fabric at her feet, her arms wrapped protectively around her chest.

“No bra?”

“It’s a backless dress.”

“Fair enough,” Holtz said, pulling her own bra off.

Erin moved to the bed, drawing her feet up underneath her as she settled. Jillian was entranced with the way she moved, her sudden shyness, the stark contrast of black lace against her pale thighs.

“Fuck, Er-”

“That’s the plan,” Erin said, instantly blushing.

Holtz couldn’t hold back her laugh that time. “Don’t worry, I’ll get to that. _Eventually_.”

Erin smiled, watching, rapt, as Holtz finally undid her belt and tugged off her pants before crawling onto the bed. She gently held Erin’s face in her hands, kissing her deeply, before moving down her body. Erin laid back as Holtz continued to worship her, each kiss an unspoken confessional of desire. She bit, ever so gently, at Erin’s hip bones and thighs, making her squirm.

“Holtz, _please_.”

“What do you want, baby?”

“I don’t know, anything just-”

Holtz leant up and pressed a chaste kiss to Erin’s lips before ducking back down.

She made quick work of Erin’s underwear and was soon teasing her, brushing fingers gently over Erin’s centre, never quite applying pressure.

“So wet, Er, fuck.”

“Holtz, I am _begging_ you, fuck me.”

Jillian obliged, finally pressing two fingers into Erin’s velvet-soft, wet heat. Erin melted under her touch, gasping as Holtz’s thumb brushed against her clit.

Holtz’s fingers curled expertly, searching for Erin’s most sensitive place, thrusting gently.

Erin reached down, cautiously, tangled her fingers in Jillian’s hair, her other hand gripping her bedsheets. She rolled her hips down, desperate for _more_. A low whine escaped her lips as Holtz finally found what she’d been looking for.

Holtz continued her gentle ministrations, reaching up to kiss Erin softly.

“So close, babe. So close.”

That was enough to send Holtz scrambling back down Erin’s body, ducking down between her legs, pressing her tongue to Erin’s entrance. She licked and sucked at Erin’s clit, moaning against her, sending little shockwaves up Erin’s spine.

“I’m- Jillian, I-” Erin cut herself off with a strangled cry of Holtz’s name as her vision went white. She shook as Holtz continued lapping at her, working her through her orgasm.

“Jesus christ.”

“You okay?” Holtz laid down beside her, gently running her fingers through Erin’s hair.

“Yeah. Wow. I’ve never- That was intense.”

Holtz smiled. “You’re welcome.”

“Don’t get cocky,” Erin chastised, moving so she was straddling Holtz’s waist.

“Hmm. Almost makes me wish we’d gone to my place. Could’ve used my strapon on you.”

Erin’s thighs clenched. “You’re horrible.”

She pressed a gentle kiss to Holtz’s nose before pulling her into her lap. Holtz wrapped her legs around Erin, wiggling a bit.

“Calm down, I’ve got you,” Erin whispered, rubbing circles around Holtz’s throbbing clit.

Holts moaned, hiding her face in Erin’s shoulder as she grinded down on her lover’s hand. She knew she was loud, and she was trying to hold back but it was so damn hard.

“Come on, babe.”

“So good, Er, fuck.” Holtz dragged her fingernails down Erin’s back.

“Come on, cum for me, Jilly.”

Holtz let go then, shaking in Erin’s arms, breathing heavily. 

“God, I love you. You’re amazing.”

Holtz smiled. “Amazingly tired.”

***

When they walked into the firehouse the next morning, they were ambushed by Abby and Patty.

“You were supposed to call me! We texted you both-”

“And called!”

“Yeah! What happened?”

Erin glanced at Holtz (who was wearing Erin’t MIT hoodie and a borrowed pair of jeans which had to be rolled up quite a bit) and tried not to laugh.

“Oh my god,” Patty mumbled, shocked at the sudden realization. “You two hooked up, didn’t you?”

Holtz just smiled and marched to her workshop. Erin followed close behind.

Abby and Patty turned to each other.

“Well, I guess it worked.”

“Damn right it did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to add that Erin's dress is meant to be a slightly toned-down version of the dress from the Red Flag SNL sketch. What can I say, Kristen Wiig was my first gay crush.


End file.
